Assassins
by EmoScene
Summary: Shadows. That's what we are. We blend in. We're unnoticeable. We're unseen. Just another person in the background. We are ninja assassins. We are the Powerpuff Girls. I'm in the middle of editing it. So if it doesn't make much sense, that's why.
1. Chapter 1 The School

**Chapter 1.**

Shadows. That's what we are. We blend in. We're unnoticeable. We're unseen. Just another person in the background. We are the PowerPuff Girls.

**Brookelle.**

I stood there in the shadows. Waiting for my best friend, Blossom, to attack first, because she was the smartest out of all of us she got to lead. She waits for the perfect moment.

Our mission? To assassinate the government of the US in sector 24 before they find and kill people like us, ninjas. Of course we all knew it was almost impossible to track us, especially our HQ. But. There was always a but, if, could. Because there is that very small chance one of us slipping.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts with the sound of blades being leisurely pulled out of it's pockets. Then the blades are shot out quietly and hit 6 different men on the exact same spots, and were killed instantaneously. That was our queue to fight. Buttercup jumps out from the shadows on top of a little rail hall way and as she's in the air, blades come out of her wrists **(Like in assassin's creed)** and she stabs 2 people on the throat in one go. I pull out my shuriken and kill 4 more men that were in the process of taking out their guns realizing what was happening. Bubbles who had remained absolutely still and unnoticeable on one of the walkways above, She drew her bow and shot a single arrow in a deadly speed. It pierced it's way through the leader's body. We had successfully assassinated everyone in the room in less than 2 minutes. And we left quietly but not without having Blossom brainwash the security cameras while the rest of us do a clean sweep. We left without a trace.**  
><strong>

We reached a deserted area with only a few trees here and there. Blossom approached one of the trees closest to us and placed her hands onto the tree. A bird on the top looked down at her and it's mouth opened, it had a camera inside and it scanned all four of us with a blue light. It took a couple of seconds to check if there were any people around. The bird went back to its regular position and the sand underneath us started to sink and it made a small hole big enough for us to slide inside. Blossom went inside first then Buttercup, Bubbles, and finally me, because I'm the youngest I'm always last. The slide went pretty fast and the light behind us had vanished so it became dark, the air was almost impossible to breath in, being underground with only a few air tubes just enough for us to survive. The slide lasted about 3 minutes and we were almost near the mantel of the earth. It stopped being fun after a while, especially after the first few times going down this. We had arrived at our ninja school. It had little air tubes that was the size of a cap in different parts of the school, one in each room. Because of this lack of air, we are able to hold our breaths longer than the average person.

We stumbled our way into the main entrance, catching ourselves before falling. The school was colourful and there were different rooms everything separated by colour. There were subject rooms, training rooms, athletic rooms, bathrooms, eating rooms and dorms. There were girl dorms on the left side of school and boys on the right. Teams shared rooms and every team had to have people that included:

- Smart, tactics, leader (Blossom)

- Athletic, strong, fearless (Buttercup)

- Medically trained, knowledge of people and pressure points (Bubbles)

- Observational, listener, weapon specialist (Me)

Everyone has different skills and not all teams have the same, but what makes a good team is the balance of skills. The more skills you have, the higher rank the team is, the better and harder missions you get.

We're split into rank 0-5, 0 being the best and 5 being the ones that are just able to qualify to do missions, although not all of them necessarily come back. There are also teams without ranks, they don´t do missions, and there are people without teams, they´re usually new.

We, the Powerpuff Girls, are ranked 0, one of the couple of others who are in that rank. The best team is the Rowdyruff Boys. They have amazing techniques and so many different sets of skills. They are about a year older than us and have trained since they were 5, so I've heard. While my team have only trained since we were 7. Even though I'm supposed to hate them after what they did to us when we were 12, I just can't help admire their abilities.


	2. Chapter 2 Fighting for training

**Chapter 2.**

**Blossom**

We signed in and I, being the eldest and leader of the group, had to do all these paper work I felt was unnecessary. The lady, Ms. Keane gave us a smile and said "Welcome back girls. 4th hour will be starting soon, so you can just head on over there." We all new what 4th hour was it was everyone's favourite class. Ms. Keane then called us back, "girls! Ms. Bellum wants to see you in her office."

We walked into Ms. Bellum's office, she´s the headmaster of this school. "You called us?" I asked.

"Yes, please sit," she gestured to the seats in front of her, though, there were only two. So I sat down and so did Bubbles as, Brookelle stood behind us leaning against the wall right next to the door and Buttercup leaned against one of the tables, half sitting on it. After we all got comfortable, Ms. Bellum spoke again, "once again, you haven't disappointed me. Your talents continue to surprise me," she paused watching her computer screen, slightly turned to our direction, where it shows the surveillance camera of this morning's mission. It replayed over and over. I always wonder how she gets this. She cleared her throat, "I think you girls will be ranked 0."

My eyes widened, "are you serious?" Buttercup exclaimed. Bubbles cheered and I could sense Brookelle smiling as well.

She nodded, "I have a new mission for you girls, but I need to work out all the details. So, I'll see you four soon."

"Thank you, Ms. Bellum. You won't be disappointed."

"I know."

With that we left to our fourth hour, everyone's favourite class. It's the last class of the day and the longest, but the number one reason why it's loved so much is because we get to fight each other. It was a stimulation and ff you were hit or pierced with a weapon you would feel the pain if it really did hit you. Each team took turns on attackers and defenders. The defenders had to start in the middle, where everyone can see you, and the attackers hid as they try to take the object the defenders protected. The rest are watching from a window that you can see from the inside but you can't see through, It was above on the ceiling. When we had arrived they had started to choose who would fight who, and we got paired up with our most hated rivals, in group 0, The Rowdyruff Boys.

I glared at the leader of the group, for what they did was unforgivable. I glanced at Buttercup who smirked when we heard we were the attackers, and I felt a tug on my lips.

My team had to wait outside of the room and we had to sneak in undetectable, then we would hide and attack. Sound easy? No. We're all ninjas here, we all know each others tricks. It's harder in training than it is in actual missions. I didn't even need to tell my teammates what to do, we've known one another long enough to know exactly who does what and who's taking out who. We quietly went in, Bubbles going in first because she was the best at sneaking in. We followed after. Once we were inside, Brookelle, being the best at hiding led us each to our hiding spots. I pushed myself as much as I could against the mat I was behind, trying to blend in as best I could. Then I waited for just the right moment to attack. When I took a peek at the Rowdyruff Boys they weren't there and I looked at Buttercup who was closest to me and she looked at me with probably the same confused expression as mine. They were there a second ago, no way they're that fast.

**Buttercup.**

I looked to where the Rowdyruff Boys were but they were no where in sight. What the fuck? So I looked to the direction my red head friend was and she was just as confused, her eyes furrowed and eyes angered. I felt something moving behind me and I turned around to see Butch, just before he punched me. I grabbed his hand and flipped him over me. He bounced off the small wall I was against, tightening the grip on my wrist and twisted my arm, I swear I heard a crack. I stifled a yelp. My anger rose and I kicked him in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. I took this opportunity to elbow him in the face and he fell to the floor on his side. I continuously kicked him and he grabbed my foot in the middle of another kick and he pulled. I lost my balance and my back slammed on the ground. I blocked a punch heading right for my face but missed the second one coming straight after. The blow whipped my head to the side and I could taste my metal flavoured blood. We didn't make a sound no matter how hard we punched and kicked, we would loose points if we did.

My eyes flickered or a milli second to one of my teammates. From that single moment I saw her, she was in about the same situation although she wasn't the best fighter she still had an even amount of strength as Brick. Scratch that, the next glimpse I took he knocked her head against the wall and it looked like she was on the verge of collapsing then.

I looked to my other side Bubbles; she was also fighting with Boomer. He also seemed to be beating the crap out of her. What is up with them today?

Then I saw a flash of Brookelle, but instead of fighting with arms and legs they were throwing blades at each other, but they stopped when they ran out and took out their swords and ran toward each other and started to fight with that they both moved out of the way and never got hit by any of the weapons they threw at each other. I saw Brookelle catch one of the blades Blake threw at her, just before it touched her skin and she quickly turned it around and flung it back, it hit his leg. That bad ass motherfucker. She was the best fighter with weapons and so was Blake so they had an even advantage.

The Rowdyruff Boys threw in some unique fighting techniques that no one has really seen before. I turned my head back to Butch and as I did he disappeared. I looked around and he was hidden some where I couldn't see, but I sensed that he was somewhere near by. Then I felt something sharp hit my back, a sharp kick. He won against me. I laid there, did he just paralyse me? I can´t move. I tried to move my toes, I think they were moving, my fingers? My eyes moved to look at them, oh shit. They weren't moving. That son of a bitch. I waited for 2 men to take me out of the fighting room and into the nurse's office. They gave me some medicine that got me to recover quicker and told me to rest.

**Butch.**

I jumped into the air and I kicked Buttercup in the back and she gasped and fell to the ground. I wanted to laugh but decided against it, I don't want to loose points for my team just to embarrass Buttercup even more than she already was. Well... No. Brick would kill me. Two men rushed over and took her to the nurse's office. I didn't really feel bad about hitting her really hard on her spine. She's done it to me plenty of times, even outside of training and not necessarily on my spine. I followed the red faced Buttercup to the nurses' and burst out laughing at her when we got out of the room. "Buttercup, you're so stupid. I can't believe you fell for that again!"

"Shut the fuck up, Butch," she said through gritted teeth. It only made me laugh harder.

**Boomer.**

I watched as Buttercup gasped in pain and fall to the ground, then she was being taken to the nurse a few seconds later I saw Butch going for the door, his face trying so hard not to laugh. I turned to Bubbles and she punched me in the guts all the air in my lungs were taken away from me and I flew back 2 meters. I couldn't breathe and I was also taken to the nurse and she followed, while apologizing to me. "It's okay, it was my fault for not paying any attention." I told her. She stared at me with relief in her eyes. Once we arrived at the nurse she went over to Buttercup and Butch went over to me.

"What happened to you?" He asked me.

"I got punched in the guts by Bubbles." I gasped out, my breathing still not being even.

He smirked at me. "You just got hit by a girl." I glared at him.

I rolled my eyes, still trying to gasp for breath, "like you haven't."

**Blake.**

It was just the four of us now, reds and purples. A rule that was only put in a couple years ago is if you knock someone out of the game you have to go with them to the nurse.

I was fully concentrated until Brookelle and I glanced to our right to see Brick getting knocked out and taken to the nurse. I turned back to Brooke but she disappeared. One second. She couldn't have given me one second to be distracted. I looked around. I couldn't see her but I could feel her close by.

Shurikens were flying at me and I got stuck to the wall in a weird and awkward position, trying to avoid the blades. Brooke jumped down from above in the shadows and looked at me. She stared blankly with no emotions in her eyes, it was as if there were a million locks in it with no one even able to get through the first lock, inside the million locks were her emotions that she has never shown to anyone. I've never seen her laugh, cry, get angry or anything. She walked slowly towards me and took out her knife and slit my throat. The agony of the blood gushing out of my neck was painful, thank god this was a stimulation or I would have really been dead.

Brookelle casually walked to the box in the middle and opened it. Inside was 400 dollars that we were able to keep and spend in the places up there. They were allowed to go up there any time but they had to sign out first. She then left the room, leaving me to "die" and transformed back to her regular clothes, usually black skinny jeans and a shirt with purple vans. I waited impatiently for the teacher to stop the stimulation so I could get up and transform back to my regular clothes, a shirt and black skinny jeans and purple vans. Funny how we have the same style. _Another rule: we are only allowed to be in our transformations only when we are on a mission or training._ I went to where my brothers and sisters were and I see Brookelle already there checking up on Buttercup.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**I DO NOT own the PPG or RRB.**_

_**I DO own the story and Brooke and Blake.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Mission

Chapter 3.

The Next day.

Kayla.

We all felt better now. I was sitting in my Math class bored out of my life when the announcements came on. Everyone was dead silent. "The Black Dragons and Victoria's Ninjas please come to me, thank you." She said. My teacher and I made eye contact and then I left the classroom. I was halfway when Demi showed up next to me we kept on walking then Cheryl was next to us and finally Maisy was beside us. We all knew it was going to be a mission but we were hoping we didn't have to be in groups with the Black Dragons, even though we obviously knew we had to work with them in this mission. We arrived at the principle's office and saw The Black Dragons already there. "Now," Victoria started "I have asked both of your teams here because this mission is very important. We all know you all are the best teams we have in this school, but there were others better. They have turned bad and started to assassinate important people in the world." We patiently waited for her to tell us the details. "We already have more pairs in different continents. We need you to split up in pairs and be in different countries, because there is of the ninjas in different countries and we need you to find them and assassinate them. Maisy and Jessie, you two will go to America. Kayla and Sam will go to Australia. Demi and Alex will go to Austria. And Cheryl and Luke will go to Singapore. Any questions?" Principle Victoria asked. "Yes," Maisy spoke. "Why am I with him." She pointed at Jessie. "Yeah. I don't want to be stuck with this idiot," Demi said. "Excuse me." Alex said a tad offended. I agreed with Demi and Maisy. Cheryl just stood there blankly with Luke near by. "Girls I know what they did when you were 10 but, this may help you get over it by having to work with them. And besides peoples lives are in danger." Victoria said. My best friends and I looked at each other, Maisy had this look on her face when she was having war with her self, Demi was about ready to kill someone, Cheryl well I don't know what she was thinking. She was really hard to read. I never really saw her emotions or talk more or less. As for me I was a tad upset about having to be partners with Sam. I hate him. Absolutely hate him. After about a couple of minutes Maisy said, "Fine I'll do it." "Okay" I said. Demi hesitated but then said "Ugh. Fine." We turned to Cheryl she just nodded. The next thing I knew we were on separate private jets going to different continents. I had all the stuff I needed. Because our school was really rich they provided us with a hotel and money with fake IDs. The plane ride was terribly long. Thank goodness this plane was so comfortable. We just took off in to the air. I looked at Sam who was sitting on the seat of the opposite side of me. He was watching a movie on the TV in front of him. He pushed a button on the remote and took out his earplugs and turned to me. "May I help you?" He asked me a hint of annoyance in his voice. I glared at him. "You know ugly? It's rude to stare." He said then put his earplugs back on and pushed the play button. I was shocked. 'He cannot talk to me like that!' I thought to myself. I stood up with my glass of water and poured it on him. He got up and yelled "What the hell!" He then tackled me to the plane floor we both threw punches. We got up from the floor and he had blood dripping down from his forehead. I had blood dropping on the floor from my mouth. His eyes turned from anger to soft. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you ugly." He said. "Excuse me?" I asked wondering if I heard it correctly. "Sorry." He repeated slowly again. I was shocked to know he had that vocabulary in his book. We stood there in silence until one of the lady on the jet came in through the door and asked "Hello, would you guys care for some sna- Oh my gosh! What happened? We need to get you both cleaned up." She then got another lady to come inside. The lady that just came in took Sam to one of the bathrooms and the first lady took me to a different bathroom. She bandaged me and put medicine on me. She then gave me a bath. She put make=up on me and did my hair and choose a really cute outfit for me. She was amazing. I went back to my seat and right when I sit down Sam comes inside and sits across from me. "Okay," He started. "I know what I did to you when we were 10 was bad but can you forgive me?" I thought about it for a while. He looked really desperate for me to accept his apology. Then after a few minutes I said "Okay." "Yes." He celebrated. "But!" I said quickly. "If you do something like that again. I promise you're going to be a pancake." He nodded. "Good." I said. We started talking about random stuff the rest of the plane ride.

Demi.

We arrived at the hotel in Austria. It was huge a beautiful. We got our room key and opened the room. It had 2 bedrooms a living room, kitchen, ect. I ran and jumped while doing a front flip and landed on my bed. I then fell deep in sleep. It was about 4 in the morning and because I'm scared of planes I did not sleep. I was terrified of planes. Anyways I had a weird dream. I was about me in a cave, it was dark and so I brought my green bat out of my necklace. I could see everything she sees. My bat flew next to me and she turned around then got captured by something. I couldn't see anymore, we lost connection somehow. I fell on to my knees screaming. A bunch of black bats flew around the cave. It was hot. I didn't know what was happening but I was feeling this burning feeling on my skin. It hurt so much. I lay on the floor still screaming. Cold tears were running down my hot cheek. My skin was turning black and it was turning into ash. That's when I woke up screaming, tears rolling down my face, sweating, breathing heavily. It felt so real. Alex rushed into my room. "What happened?" I rubbed my eyes roughly making sure he didn't see me weak. "Nothing." I replied harshly. He looked at me a bit of concern in his eyes. "Fine." He finally said. Then he left the room. I fell back on my bed and put my hand over my face. "What the hell was that?" I whispered to myself.

Maisy.

I woke up going to the bathroom and seeing myself in the mirror, I looked hideous. I then took off all my clothes and walked in to the shower. I finished and couldn't find a towel and remembered they were in the closet. I took a peak outside just in case Jessie came inside. I walked out of the bathroom and it felt like a blizzard in Antarctica. I was shivering and walking a bit slow to the closet. All of a sudden Jessie strolls inside my room and says "Hey, have you seen-" before he stopped before he could finished. I turned around quickly and stood there frozen in shock. My face turned pale. It took me a while to tell myself to get a towel from the closet. I wrapped the towel around me. He was still staring at me. "Get out!" I yelled. He just stood there. Then he started to smirk. "You have a nice body." I then grabbed the thing that was closest to me which was a pillow and I threw it at him. It hit him right in the face hard and he got knocked down. He then got up and then I tried to kick him but he grabbed my foot in the air that was inches away from him face. He looked down and I made a disgusted face. Then I got my foot out of his grip and kicked him in the cheek with my other foot. He then fell down to the ground. "Out. Now!" I demanded. He looked at me and smirked. Then he got up and left my room. I quickly got changed. I was so embarrased. I can't believe that just happened. My face was so red. I then left my room to go have some breakfast in the kitchen. Jessie had already made food for us. It was pancakes so I just sat down and ate without looking at him in the eye. I was still so embarrassed. After we ate we walked around the state we were in, Texas. Unlucky for us we got a big country and state. So we would probably take the longest to complete our mission. I couldn't concentrate on looking outside the window. I could feel Jessie staring at me and I did not like it. I turned to glare at him. "Problem?" I asked. He shook his head, "no just thinking about you naked again." That got him a punch in the face. Thank goodness we were in a limo and there was a driver or we would have crashed. "Mother fuck. What the hell?" He yelled. "You asked for it." He grumbled something I couldn't hear and so I tried to ignore him and look for anything suspicious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**I do not own the PPG or the RRB. Just the story and Cheryl/Brooke and Luke/Blake.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Mission REDO OF MAISY'S POV

_**I redid Maisy/Blossom's part because I didn't like it. ;P**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

Maisy.

I woke up going to the bathroom and seeing myself in the mirror, I looked hideous. I then took off all my clothes and walked in to the shower. I finished and couldn't find a towel and remembered they were in the closet. I took a peak outside just in case Jessie came inside. I walked out of the bathroom and it felt like a blizzard in Antarctica. I was shivering and walking a bit slow to the closet. All of a sudden Jessie strolls inside my room and says "Hey, have you seen-" before he stopped before he could finished. I turned around quickly and stood there frozen in shock. My face turned pale. It took me a while to tell myself to get a towel from the closet. I then kicked him on the face but he grabbed it inches away from his cheek. He then looked down "I like this view too." I made a disgusted face and then I quickly got my feet out of his grip and I kicked his face on the other side with my other foot. He then fell to the ground. "What the fuck?" He yelled, while holding his cheek that was bright red. "That's what you get." I glared at him. "Now get out." I said turning around to be facing the wall. "I said OUT!" I yelled without turning around because I could sense him still there. "Whatever. Your no fun anyways." He then slammed the door shut. 'I'm no fun?' I thought to my self. 'He cannot talk to me like that. I am the que- okay Demi's the queen of fun, But I am.. No Kayla's is the Princess of fun. Oh. I'm the Duchess of fun. Ha! And what is he? The Loser of fun.' I smiled to myself. 'I am way more fun than him.' I finished changing and I ate breakfast with Jessie downstairs. It was a really fancy restaurant a couple people asked us if we were a couple and others said we made a cute couple. As if, in hell I still wouldn't go out with him, even if I was in the ninth circle and he was the last soul there. We finished eating and we got inside the black limo. It had a red interior and a hot tub, Epic right? Too bad we couldn't spend our time in the hot tub. We had to sit there inside the limo and drive around and wait till something bad happens or if we see anyone or anything suspicious. Damn, I don't even know why we accepted this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**I do not own anything but the story and Cheryl/Brooke and Luke/Blake. :) Thank you.**_

_**PLEASE REVEIW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. I REALLY HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO WRITE ANYMORE. I'M STUCK. SO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! THANK YOU.**_


	5. Chapter 4 Singapore

Chapter 4.

Luke.

I was walking around Singapore with Cheryl. Memorizing the places we passed. I was wearing a dark, almost black purple shirt and black skinny jeans with dark purple converse. Cheryl wore a violet shirt with black skinny jeans and purple high tops. Cheryl tugged on to my shirt. I stopped and looked at her. She waved her hand for me to come closer, and so I obeyed her command. "I'm hungry." She said in a quiet and soft voice. "What do you want to eat?" I asked her quietly. She shrugged. Well that helped. I thought to my self while rolling my eyes. She looked around finding a place to eat. She then pointed to a burger restaurant. I sighed but then I followed her inside.

We waited in line to get our food, but then I spotted someone acting particularly suspicious and strange, but it was subtle which made it seem even more weird. "Cheryl. TMIB (The man in black)." We decided we needed a code language so we decide IM. "I know." She said to me without even looking at him. I guess she already knew that he looked like out target. He was leaving out of our sight and so we decided we should follow. The man looked back at us and so we walked into a store. Sadly that store was a clothes shop. Luckily she doesn't like to shop for clothes. We walked out of that shop and then kept on following but this time we hid in the shadows but not without transforming in the bathroom. **(They transform like in Totally Spies) **We learned how to stick to walls without having anything holding us so we were on the ceiling. The man went into a alley in the mall and went inside a door that had a sign which meant stairs. We went down from the ceiling and went into the stairs case.

That's when 4 men jumped at us and held us down onto the ground. The man we have been following stood there watching us. "Who do you work for and why are you following me." He waited a few minutes but we didn't speak. He then snapped his fingers and the men holding us down lifted us up and held us against opposite walls so we face each other. Suddenly we hear steps coming from above and another man shows up and locks the door next to us and turns to face the man in black. "All doors are locked sir and there is no one in this stair case." "Good." says the man in black, probably the boss. The boss then said to the man who just came in, "Can you show these kids what happens when they don't answer my questions." The man nodded and took out a pocket knife. He walked towards Brooke. He then put the knife on her cheek. He then cut slowly but deeply into her cheek. She didn't scream nor did she cry she just stood there. Blood running down from the cut. "This girl is certainly not weak. Lets see what she'll do when we do something to her partner." The boss said. She looked at me. I looked at her. The man came closer to me. He stabbed me in the stomach. I heard Brooke scream. I fell to the ground. Blood pooled around my body. I was still looking at Brooke. She was trying to get out of the mens grip but the men holding me back started to hold her back. My eyes got heavy. Everything started to go black and white. That's when everything blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**I do not own the PPGs or the RRBs.**_

_**I do own the story and Brooke/Cheryl and Luke/Blake.**_

**_Sorry it's short. I was thinking about this other thing I was going to do. But I couldn't put it in to words. Just in movie. Do you know that feeling? :P I hate that. D: Sorry._**


	6. Chapter 5 Trapped

Chapter 5.

Blake.

Sounds of chains. My eyelids opened slowly. I looked to my right and I see Brooke trying to escape tight chains. I looked up to see me also chained up. Great. We were both chained up against a wall. Brooke faces towards me and you can see the blood dried up on her right cheek. "How long have we been here?" I whispered. "2 days." She replied in her soft quiet voice.I look around my surroundings memorizing it. We were in some sort of abandon house. "Where are we?" I asked. "I-I don't know." Doors slammed open and bright light shined from it. 3 shadows could be seen. They walked towards us. One closing the door and locking it. We both had our poker faces on.

Once they got close enough for us to see their faces clearly I found that the one in the middle was the boss. The one to his right was the one that stabbed me and the one to the left was the one that locked all the doors in the stare case. "What should we do with them boss?" Asked the guy who locks doors. The boss thought for a moment. "We should punish them until they give us answers." He smiled wickedly. Go ahead and try, your getting nothing out of us. I said in my head. "Who do you work for?" He waited a moment. Then he snapped his fingers and the 2 men punched us both in the face. Our expression was kept the same. "Each minute you don't answer my questions you will be punished." He threatened. Will still wouldn't talk. Each minute passed each punch or kick we get. It finally became night time and they decided to leave.

Once we heard a car leave. We started panting in exhaustion. There were bruises everywhere on our body. There was blood all over the walls and floor. We were specially trained for this. "Are they really ninjas?" I panted between words. "I don't think so. They seem like gang members or something." She said, her voice cracking. Her bangs hid her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked a bit worried. "Yes. Are you?" She said. "Yeah." "I am such and idiot." She said before she lifted her self up and put her right hand in front of her face with her palm facing forward. Her bracelet glowed violet and white and purple wings came out and then the owl flew out of the bracelet. The charm was gone. The owl grabbed the key that was next to the door and then gave it to Brooke. Brooke unlocked herself and then she unlocked me. She put her right hand in front of her face again with her palms facing forwards. The owl went towards the bracelet and a violet light glowed. Once the light vanished the bracelet had it's owl charm back. We ran towards the exit until we realized it was locked and there was no key. "Now what?" She asked. "Now we wait." I replied. "How come you don't talk to your sisters but you talk to me?" I asked her curiously. "Because." "Because what?" "Because.. Because I don't need to talk to them." "You don't need to talk to me." That silenced her for a while. "Why did you do that?" She asked. "Do what? "Do what you did when we were 10."

Flashback.

The Bloody Ice** (I changed the girls name. Because Victoria's Ninjas sounded so boring) **and the Black Dragons were on a mission together. It was both of their first mission. The Black Dragons wanted all the fun and all the fame. So they tricked the Bloody Ice into going into a room and they made them unconscious by hitting them on the neck. They then locked the door and killed all the people and erased all the memory on the tape on the cameras. The Black Dragons then went back to the school and took all the credit and told everyone that the Bloody Ice did nothing and that they were killed. The Bloody Ice woke up a day later and realized what had happened so they ran as fast as they could back to the school. They told the school what really happened. Everyone was shocked but the Black Dragons never got into trouble for what they did. That's when the Bloody Ice and Black Dragons became enemies.

End of Flashback.

"I really don't know what we were thinking. I mean common we were 10. We didn't know girls didn't have cooties." We laughed, but then I stopped because my stomach hurt. And I held on to it. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." I lied. "Let me see." She tried to take my hand off my stomach but I wouldn't let her. So then she grabbed my hands and pushed me onto the ground. She held my hand tight above my head with one hand. And then she lifted up my shirt with the other. She saw it was bruised and there was dried blood on it from when I got stabbed. "I wish I was Blossom, she would know what to do." She said. She let go of my hand but she was still on top of me. I looked at her. She was so beautiful. I looked at her eyes. It was a like chamber of secrets. **(Yeah, I just watched Harry Potter)** Her lips were so kissable. I leaned towards her and kissed her lips. She pushed me back. She leaned towards me her lips right next to my ear. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Something crazy." I said, because ninjas are not allowed to date each other. It was forbidden. Others can use it against us, but she didn't care so she kissed back. I don't know how long we kissed but the doors slammed open with the same 3 men. "Aww. Look at the 2 lovebirds kissing... Get them." The boss said. Brooke stood up immediately and she took out her shurikens and threw them at the men. They fell down and blood surrounded them. "That was so easy. I don't know why I didn't do that before." We laughed. We left the building and walked to a hospital. The doctors were a bit shocked to see us this hurt, especially since we're only teenagers.

We got cured. But we knew that our mission was not over. We did not find the people we were looking for, because ninjas, especially the ones that are better than us, should have killed us right when they got the chance.


	7. Chapter 6 Blind

Chapter 7.

Brick.

Right now were inside a house. 3 Gangsters are threatening us. They tried to rape Blossom. But I stopped them. They're aiming a gun towards our heart. Blossom takes out one of her knives with sharp parts on both ends quietly. She throws 3 but misses one. He panics and pulls the trigger twice; right after the last trigger I kick him on the side of his ribs. The two bullets travel all the way to Blossom's eyes. She screams. I stab the last guy on the stomach so he would bleed to death. I rush over to Blossom. She's not facing me. I turn her head towards me. What I saw horrified me. Her eyes were bleeding. She was crying out blood. I take her to the hospital.

The doctors tell me she's blind.

Blossom's blind..

I was trying to stay strong. Tears were blurring my sight. They told me the good part of this was that now she has a sixth sense. When she hears something she can immediately tell exactly where it is.

Blossom.

I wake up hearing beeps. All I saw was black but I could see white border of a heart monitor on my left each time I heard a beep. I hear foot steps. Each foot step I heard, I could see a blood red border of a person. "W-why can't I see. I-I can't see. I can only see a border. Who are you? What's happening?" I stuttered. "It's Brick and your blind because some bastard shot you in the eye." He said a hidden tone of anger in his voice.

I was blind..

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author's Note:<span>_**

**_This was actually saposed to happen to Brooke. But it didn't fit. :P_**

**_Anyways this was so much better in my head. Sorry guys._**


End file.
